


Cloaked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus debuts a new outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked

**Title:** Cloaked  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus debuts a new outfit.  
 **Word Count:** 450  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written as a very belated birthday gift for [](http://dementordelta.insanejournal.com/profile)[**dementordelta**](http://dementordelta.insanejournal.com/). Happy birthday, sweetie! ♥  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Cloaked

~

“Are you ready?”

Severus inclined his head and swirled his cloak about his shoulders in lieu of an answer.

Harry sighed. “I know you hate these things, but we really should go. We’re the guests of honour.”

“Indeed,” Severus replied dryly. “And how long do you propose that we endure this Ministry sponsored torture?”

“It’s a ball, Severus,” Harry said. “Surely you can manage to socialize for an hour?”

“I had hoped for something shorter,” Severus said. “I can tolerate fools and sycophants for only so long before my wand hand starts twitching.”

Harry chuckled. “I know. Let’s see how it goes, all right?” Smoothing out his own robes, Harry looked over Severus’ outfit. “Hey, is that a new cloak?”

Severus smirked. “So much for the purported excellent observational skills the Auror programme touts,” he said.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry studied the cloak. “Is there a pattern in the cloth?” he asked, stepping closer. “Looks like there is, even thought it’s black on black it picks up the light...”

“I certainly hope so,” Severus said. “It was made to my specifications.”

Harry’s mouth fell open when the realization of what he was seeing caught up with him. “Oh my-- Severus, there are pictures of people doing, um, _things_ on your cloak.”

“Mm,” Severus hummed. “Yes, now that you mention it, I believe there are.”

“Wait, that’s us!” Harry’s eyes widened. “You have dirty pictures of us on your cloak!”

Severus smiled. “Indeed, I do. If I am to endure this ball, then I made sure I would have something to distract me.”

“But...” Harry was sputtering. “Anyone could see it!” He pointed. “Look, here’s a depiction of that time when we tried that thing with the leather--” Harry gulped. “You can’t wear that!”

Severus smirked. “I most certainly can and I shall.” His voice went soft and smooth. “Although perhaps this will influence how long we wish to stay.”

Harry shook his head. “Fine. We’ll only stay a few minutes, long enough to make an appearance, you from the shadows!”

“Acceptable.”

“Um, so what do you call this thing, anyway?” Harry asked, fingering the fabric of the cloak.

“I haven’t decided. I was considering of some amalgam of our names. My Snape/Potter cloak or...Snotter cloak.”

“Snotter?” Harry sniggered. “That sounds like an illness. How about calling it your Sevrry cloak?”

Severus wrinkled his nose. “Ridiculous.”

Harry grinned and pressed closer to Severus. “I know! We’ll call it your _Snarry_ cloak.”

Pursing his lips, Severus nodded. “It will do. Now, shall we debut it?”

Harry clasped Severus’ arm in preparation for Apparation. “It’ll be a short debut,” he predicted.

And it was.

~


End file.
